Kawainaito Uchu
This is one of Yuki Ona/S49484's OC's How To Say It: KUH-WHY-UN-I-TOE How To Say It : EW-CHEW Appearance Kawainaito has fuchsia hair with bangs that cover her forehead. Some of her hair fades into royal blue. Her eye color is periwinkle She wears the default female school uniform, along with a khaki colored headband. Her bust size is 1. Personality Kawainaito is happy, pretty hopeful, elegant, very nice, and a little shy. She is a girl who wishes to find love and win that love. She is very smart, always getting a B+ on her papers. She also has many friends. She is loved by Kawaide very much. Kawainaito is also a shipper. Relationships Oka Ruto Kawainaito has spoken to Oka several times about her so called "theory" of Kawainaito about being a siren. Sho Kunin Kawainaito and Sho have been best friends ever since 2nd grade. She usually socializes with him during lunch, gym, and outside. Kawainaito has gotten used to her nickname "girly". She is mostly happy that Sho has only called her that sometimes. He first called her that when in 2nd grade when they were outside studying bugs and kawainaito found a Jorou Spider. It crawled on to her and she made a earsplitting scream. She said "Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF what if it bites me and I become a Jourou Spider person. She then yelled for Sho to get it off her. Sho got the Jorou Spider off Kawainaito. And then he said "Don't be so girly". "Oh that can be our nickname". And then that was Kawainaito's nickname. Dandy Pompadour Kawainaito's crush is known to be Dandy. She sometimes says under her breath "I swear that's not his real name." (Steven universe reference) Sora Sosuke Kawainaito's relationship with Sora is normal. She talks to him if she has problems. Or even worse BOY PROBLEMS. Also she just socializes with him. Trivia * She is allergic to kiwi's. * She has a math tutor. * She would like to travel to Neptune someday. * She is a peaceful girl. * She is sometimes insecure * Kawainaito has rare blood * Kawainaito was originally born in Japan. Then in 2004 her and her family moved. They moved to the neighborhood that is close to Akademi High School * Kawainaito is 17 * When Kawainaito was 6 she started learning the language of Chinese. * She gives Kaho Kanon cherry blossom's from the sakura tree almost everyday. * Kawainaito moved to Akademi High School in 2017 * Her favorite food is crackers Story (On Kawainaito's First day of school and kind of mostly about her crush). And her normal life When Kawainaito arrived at school on the first day. She precisely told Sho to wait for her at the school gate. She arrived at 7:09 AM. She was relieved Sho was waiting for her. Time Skip At lunch she sat down and ate lunch with Sho on the roof and with Kawaide sitting next to Sakyu, and Inkyu. Kawainaito had brought a Katsu Pork and a Japanese Calpis Yogurt Flavored Drink. Sho had Chukamen Noodles. She then took at least four bites of her food. And then noticed Sho had a Hata Ramune KIWI Soda. "SHO OH MY GOOOOSH! WHAT THE HECK!". That's what Kawainaito said. "Oh oh I am so sorry". "I forgot"."Again I am so sorry" Sho said. "Kawainaito sighed "its okay ". she said. " I'll just go get a different soda from the vending machine" Sho said and then leaving. Kawainaito has thinking of what Sho said earlier. He said that there was a track in the back of the school. Kawainaito just couldn't stop thinking of how cool it would be to run around THE WHOLE THING. Kawainaito put down her Katsu Pork on the bench. Got up and ran all the way to the track. Then she remembered that she would probably get sweaty because its pretty hot outside. So she though she should get her gym uniform. "UGH" she said. "But its...so...far she thought. She walked to the girls locker room. Put her gym uniform on. And then ran out to the track again. She thought this " I can't believe I am actually doing all this because I just want to run the track". "Well here we go" She said. Kawainaito ran as fast as she could. Time skip Kawainaito was breathing heavily because that's how fast she ran. She thought that lunch had probably been over by now. she started walking over to the girls locker room but then noticed the delinquents. " How have I never noticed those people this whole time". "Hmm". "They look like bad news". " I wonder if their a gang". "The girls look pretty cool". "Hmm I wonder what the bo-. Kawainaito heart beated fives times faster than usual. She felt like she had been shocked. Shocked by lightning."Wh...Who is that boy". "Uh...oh and I though the only thing hot out here was the sun. But I guess I was wrong"."He looks like a pretty boy". (hehehe) Kawainaito then ran to the girls locker room, bathed herself, and got her clothes. Time Skip Kawainaito had been in class. She had been thinking about that boy she saw near the furnace.She had been distracted that she dropped her pencil. Her pencil rolled over to Kuu's desk. "Oh I'm sorry but could you pick up my pencil". Kuu didn't talk she just sat up picked up Kawainaito's pencil and put it on her desk."Uh thank you". Kuu didn't respond. Time Skip The day had been over. Kawainaito and Kawaide were walking to there house. Their house is the house to the right of Ayano's house." Hey Kawaide" Kawainaito said. " Yes Kawainaito". " Doooooo".( In Kawainaito's mind) " NO NO NO you can't tell her yet. Just say something different me". "Doooo you like our school" Kawainaito asked. " Oh it's...okay". (Kawainaito's mind). "Oh boy that was close. Wait actually I don't think it was". Time Skip 6 hours GIRLS! YOU NEED TO GET TO BED. Mrs. Uchu yelled. "Got it". Kawainaito and Kawaide both said. Kawainaito and Kawaide both got ready for bed. "Night Kawaide". "Goodnight Kawainaito". Time Skip p.s. im not good with grammar "Kawaide is asleep" Kawainaito whispered. "good". "Now I can finally say it". "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to my Lord my soul to take". " God bless that boy I saw by the furnace. With his friends. And please make sure he has a happy life. Oh and please let me know him soon". "Amen". *sighs* "I hope we can introduce ourselves soon". " You are the last thought in my mind before I drift off to sleep. "And the first thought when I wake up each morning". Time Skip April 2017 Sunday MONDAY Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 6:00 PM Dead Line.Today is Monday Kawainaito had made sure that Sho had waited for her by the school gate again. Kawainaito came by the school gate. Walking by Kawaide. Then greeting Sho. "Hi Sho I know this is kinda mean but I gotta go"."Right now".Kawainaito rushed to her class room really fast. "Excuse me Mrs. Kanon who are those kids by the furnace. "Oh those kids. "Those kids are a couple of delinquents". " Thats what kids here call them." The Delinquents". Mrs. Kanon said. " Oh good to know thank you Mrs. Kanon". " Oh but one more thing"." What are all of their names. " Osoro Shidesu, Copper Streak, Dandy Pompadour, Josuke Pompadour, Lime Streak, Purple Streak, Red Streak, Spiky Pompadour, Tall Pompadour, Teal Streak, and Triangle Pompadour"." Well those are there nicknames"."Mrs Kanon said. "Okay thank you Mrs. Kanon". " Kawainaito said. "You're welcome". " Come to me anytime if you want to know something". " Mrs. Kanon said. "Oh I almost forgot". "Here's a cherry blossom from the sakura tree" Kawainaito said. "Oh thank you".Mrs. Kanon said. "Your welcome".Kawainaito said."I just hope no one is allergic to pollen". Mrs. Kanon said. Kawainaito then walked out of the classroom. "Hmm I think I know what the girls look like". "I just need to know which boy is which". Kawainaito said."There's got to be some place where it shows who everyone here looks like"."Hmm". "Oh I think I know". Kawainaito said. Kawainaito then walked to the photography club."Hmm maybe that camera shows who everyone is". Then the camera did show who everyone is. Kawainaito then looked through the whole camera to see who everyone is."Oh so he's Dandy Pompadour". "Hmph at least I know who everyone is now". Kawainaito said. Kawainaito then walked out of the photography club. "Uh I don't feel too good". " I think I should go to the nurse" Kawainaito said. Muja lifted Kawainaito's bangs up. Muja then put her hand on Kawainaito's forehead."Oh my your hot". " Have you been outside too long". Muja said. " No". Kawainaito responded. " I don't think you have Hypohidrosis". Muja said. Kawainaito though maybe she was hot because she was thinking of Dandy. But she though that would be silly." Now you just wait there and let me go get the thermometer to check your tempature". Muja said. Muja walked over to get the thermometer. Then walked back."Oh no!". Muja tripped and dropped the thermometer. " Oh... I am sorry to be so clumsy Kawainaito". Muja said. " Oh no it's okay". Kawainaito said. Muja then picked up the thermometer and moved it across kawainaito's forehead. "Hmm your tempature must have gone down". Muja said. " Oh that's good". Kawainaito responded. " I think your okay. You can leave if you want". Muja said. "Oh okay". Kawainaito said. " Come back if you need me to treat you". Muja said. " Okay thank you Ms. Kina". Kawainaito then walked out of the nurses office. Time skip Kawainaito is in her classroom socializing with Ryuto until class starts. Mrs. Kanon then begins the lesson. And all students stops talking. In the middle of class Kawainaito works hard. Then later class is over. Then It is lunch and Kawainaito walks up to the rooftop to eat lunch with Sho." Hey Sho". Kawainaito said. "Yeah girly". Sho said. "Can you keep a secret". Kawainaito asks. "Probably". Sho responds. " Well you better". " Cause I need to talk to you about boys". Kawainaito says." Boys"? " Is it about the boys in my martial arts class". Sho responded. " Well no". "Not really". " It's about the delinquents". Kawainaito said." Oh the delinquents ". Sho said. " Yeah the delinquents". You see...". "Go on it's okay". Sho said. "You see...I...I...". "I have feelings for one of them". Kawainaito finally said. "You...You have feelings! For one of the delinquents". Sho said. "Ye-yes...please don't judge me". Kawainaito said. " I won't...only because your my best friend"." But who is this person you have feelings for"? Sho asked. " Well...its...um"."Dandy Pompadour".Kawainaito then dropped to her knees and then said "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE I'M BEGGING YOU"!...I won't don't...don't worry". Sho said. "Fwoo thank goodness". "Thank you Sho thank you".Kawainaito responded. "Your welcome". Sho said. 9 seconds later Heya Sho y'know that um uh you and Supana...would be pretty good together", Kawainaito said. " What really". sho said. "Yeah basically some of the kids here ship you guys" Kawainaito said. "What". Sho said. "Yeah totally". HEY KAWAIDE DO YOU SHIP SHOPANA"! Kawainaito yelled. "YES" Kawaide yelled back from the other side of the rooftop. " Uh..oh I didn't know that". Sho said. " Yeah of course you didn't". Kawainaito said. Time skip " Ok honey now that we are in a relationship I just wanted to point out some rules. First rule: We will follow the rules of marriage. We can have sex at marriage if its okay with you. Second rule: Can we not reach the point where we have to argue about ridiculous things. Third rule: Im gonna update my status to in a relationship k. Fourth rule: Can we be together forever till death do we part. Fifth rule: If you forget to purpose to me then I will purpose to you". Kawainaito said to Sho. (I wanna see what you guys think) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:3rd Years Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Gardening Club